Unusual Ways
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: When Ziva gets Tony's wedding invitation in the mail her heart nearly stops. She realizes that she just can't go on without him knowing...will she have the guts to go and tell him? Songfic Please Read and Review!


**This is a Songfic based off of the song "Unusual Way" from the movie/play Nine. While I didn't understand the movie I thought the songs were all fantastic! So here it is my songfic based off of the song "Unusual Way". It takes place from Ziva's point of view after she finds out that Tony is going to get married to Jeanne. The song is just what inspired me to write this and what she is trying to really trying to tell Tony that ….well I'm not going to ruin the surprise. **

**Unusual Way Songfic **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_

She was sitting in the living room of her apartment the letter still clutched in her hand. It was not so much a letter as an invitation to Tony's wedding. She couldn't believe it! In a way she thought it was funny, the idea of Tony settling down with one woman. Some part of her was growing ever stronger as she realized that passion she had been trying to keep at bay was crying out in dismay. She set the letter down and grabbed the keys to her new car and walked out of her apartment. Half an hour later she was at his apartment, Jeanne wasn't home right now because she was in France getting things ready for her to move to the USA permanently.

She knocked on the door to his apartment and waited with baited breath hoping that he was not home. Suddenly she didn't want to be here, it was foolish, but he needed to know! The door opened and Tony's look of happiness turned to confusion at the look on Ziva's face "I wasn't expecting you Ziva?"

"Were you expecting somebody?" she asked hoping she could get out of this

"Besides dinner no." he said with a grin and motioned for her to come in to the apartment. She walked in looking around at the place that had once been just Tony's. You could see he had a women in his life, there was a vase of flowers on the kitchen table and some pictures hung on the wall. "Why are you here?" he asked finally looking into her eyes hoping to find an answer.

"Tony." She began her mind racing. How was she going to tell him this? "When you shot Rivkin" she watched as his jaw tightened and eyes went icy "I wasn't mad at you for killing him. I was mad because you tore down the last defense I had. When I came here and joined your team I was alone for the first time without the watchful eye of my father or his friends. I was able to breath for the first time."

_In a very unusual way one time I needed you.  
In a very unusual way you were my friend.  
Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour.  
But, somehow it will never end._

"At first I couldn't stand you. You seemed to be the perfect American. You were tall, blond-ish and seemed to be living the classic 'American dream'. I was jealous of you, you seemed to have everything I wanted but could never have. In a strange and unusual way I think I fell in love with you that way. At first I refused to believe that I was in love with **you**. I put up every defense I had but every time you seemed to see right through them and tear them down without knowing it." _  
_

_  
In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you.  
In a very unusual way I want to cry.  
Something inside me goes week,  
Something inside me surrenders.  
And you're the reason why,  
You're the reason why  
_

"I didn't want to believe it but eventually I succumbed to it and for just a moment I allowed myself to fall in love with you. But then I realized what my father would think and it scared me so I threw up my defenses again. He knew, somehow, that I was in love with you and that is, I think, why he sent Rivkin to DC. He sent him here to charm me and I took the bait. I wanted to hide my love because I didn't want my father to think I had failed him. Also I-" she stuttered trying to read anything of his face but only shock and surprise showed "I think that I was still in denial. I had always imagined myself with some Israeli guy my father chose not someone…someone like-like-" she didn't know how to put it'

"Me." He said his voice soft

_  
You don't know what you do to me,  
You don't have a clue.  
You can't tell what its like to be me looking at you.  
It scares me so, that I can hardly speak.  
_

"After you and Gibbs and McGee came to rescue me I was changed. I left the cold hearted part of me back in Somalia but by then it was already too late. You had gotten back with Jeanne and I didn't want to mess with it. You changed me without knowing it you changed me Tony. You started changing me the first day that I met you. You didn't care who I was or the fact I could kill you eighteen different ways with a sheet of paper. None of that mattered to you, you saw right past all of that. You looked past my 'crazy ninja skills' and saw the part of me that no one had seen before, not even myself. That part of me was drawn out slowly and at first I struggled to resist it but after Rivkin was gone I realized that I had no more defenses left."

_  
In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you.  
Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go.  
Special to me in my life,  
Since the first day that I met you.  
How could I ever forget you,  
Once you had touched my soul?  
_

She looked all over his face anxious for anything but seeing nothing she began to feel like a fool. She turned and began to walk away back towards the open door where she had entered not moments before. "Ziva wait." He said his voice that same soft, astonished tone

She turned her mind whirring and her eyes still trying to get any emotion from his face. "Ziva David. I have loved you since the first day you walked into the bullpen. I don't think I kenw it at first. I just saw you as another attractive female trying to take Kate's place but I realized that I was in love with you sooner than you did. That's why I called off the wedding with Jeanne, I explained why and she understood surprisingly. She told me she was the way I looked at you, the way we joked and argued." He walked closer to her, embraced her and kissed her finally getting the thing he wanted most in his life.

_In a very unusual way,  
You've made me whole_.

**There you go folks. I think I wrote that in half an hour. I'm not going to be proof read it or else I might start changing it and it will never get published. This idea came to me and I could not get any homework done until I wrote it so I did. Any reviews are welcome. I am not sure if the characters actions are how they would actually act but then again because I have nothing to go off of….just tell me what you think. **

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
